England's Lie :Mordred's Lullaby:
by PepperWinter12
Summary: I do not own the song or anime in this story. Now that that's said, England might have snapped a bit. ;


(this story is a Hetalia fanfiction. I do not own Hetalia, any of these characters, or the song that goes with it)

(England's Lie: .:Mordered's Lullaby:.)

~*Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,

carry you down into sleep, child,

the darkness will rise from the deep, and,

carry you down into sleep*~

Canada awoke with a terrible pain in his head. He winced as it throbbed and rolled onto his back. He pulled down his shirt and starred up at the ceiling.  
"Owww...what's with..m-my head..." he whispered, shaking it. After a few minutes, his papa, France, walked in, looking worried.  
"canada? Are you alright?" He asked, sitting down on the end of the bed.

"p-papa...my head hurts...i can barely move..." France nodded, frowning slightly.

"I see...wait here..." he said gently, standing and leaving the room. A few minutes after France had left, England walked in. He didn't say a word, he just sat down by Canada and placed his hand on his forehead. Canada opened his eyes slightly.

"W-What are you..." England held his other hand to his lips, silencing Canada.

"hush child...I'm taking away the pain for now..and remember..." Drawing closer to Canada's ear, he whispered, "Do not trust his lies..." he pressed his hand into Canada's forehead, and at once, Canada felt a cool, quiet darkness surround him. His pain left at once, and he slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

~*Guidless son, I'll shape your belief,

you'll always know that their father's a thief,

and you won't understand, the cause of your grief,

but you'll always follow, the voices beneath...*~

"Canada...Canadaaaaa..." Canada's eyes opened. He looked around, slowly sitting up.

"W-Who's there...!?" He asked, looking around. He wasn't in his bed, he was in pitch blackness. And a voice, calm and quiet, was calling for him. Standing, he began to follow it, soon breaking out into a run to catch the voice.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU!?" he yelled, his voice only coming out in a quiet shout.

"come on Canada...I'm right here..." Canada finally ran into someone. They were made of a fiery blue light, and as their arms wrapped around him, he suddenly felt safe, and warm. And this one feeling, he couldn't get a hold of it. The person had long hair, and when Canada looked up at them, he looked into the face of a mother. A ghostly mother. She smiled and lifted his head up, gently kissing his forehead.

"it's alright Canada...I'm here..." Canada didn't know why, but soon he was hugging the woman back. She smiled again, and then vanished. He looked around, but instead of calling out 'ghost' or 'light' as he normally would, he called out,

"MOMMA?!" There was laughter, like tiny silver bells, then a different voice rang out. Canada recognized this one, the voice in his head.(the one that you hear when reading something in your head, or the voice of your Thoughts)

"canada...do not trust this woman...she will surely lead us both to our deaths!"

"Please show me your face.."

"alright..." The voice slowly took form. A young boy, about Canada's age, appeared in front of him. He gasped.

"A-America!?" The boy shook his head.

"Close...but no. Come now...we must leave this place. This is a place of suffering.." canada nodded, and taking the boy's hand, the two ran and ran until they saw light. And then they just kept going.

~*Guidless son, your spirit will _hate her._

The flower who married my brother, the traitor,

and you will expose, his puppeteer behavior,

for you are the proof,

of how he betrayed her loyalty...*~

Canada awoke to someone shaking him.

"canada, wake up! You were screaming for someone named (remember to look up the french word/flower for Suffering later)! Are you alright?!" Canada nodded and sat up, seeing his father looking at him with worry.

"Papa...where's my momma..?" At that, France froze.

"I don't know...remember...when i told you you were not my own child?" Canada nodded. "we'll, I never met the country who is truly your momma. You could have no momma at all...i'm sorry..." Canada nodded and smiled.

"i understand now papa..." he said, hugging him. But then, england voice came back to him.

"_DO NOT BELIEVE HIS LIES..." _Followed by the voice of the boy who lead him out,

"_He speaks no lies..._" France saw the confusion on his face, and blinked.

"whats wrong?"

"nothing papa...nothing.." Canada was beginning to feel like a puppet on the strings of an unknown master..and frankly, he hated it.

-a few days later-

~*Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,

carry you down into sleep, child,

the darkness will rise from the deep, and,

carry you down into sleep*~

England had begun to act strange around Canada, pretending he were his own child, or sometimes forgetting France even existed. Canada was starting to feel odd as well, sickly, and lightheaded. And the feeling grew worse everytime he was around England, and better when he was around America or France. But then, they went away.

"we'll be back soon, don't act so scared..." France had said, kissing the top of Canada's forehead after prying him from his leg. "I know you are young, but I think you'll be fine." Canada had only nodded, not wanting France to know how frightened he actually was. As soon as the door closed, however, he hid. Under his bed, he heard the voices talking again, but this time it was outside of his own mind. They were right next to him, as people. The one on the right he did not know, but he didn't like him. It was a little girl, with white skin and raven black hair, with two huge, glowing green eyes. The boy on his left, the one he knew and trusted, had glowing blue eyes. The girl spoke first.

"child...France just abandoned you. You think he doesn't understand what has been going on? _He wants you dead child._ He's been poisoning you slowly..." Canada turned to the other for a word of comfort, and got one. The boy looked at the girl, and hissing, he spat at her.

"Foul, lying temptress! Leave at once, for the lies you speak are nothing but a fantasy you want this child to think is real!" The girl hiss, but vanished all the same. At the same moment, the boy became a bit older than Canada, about a teenager, and slowly crawled out of their hiding place.

"come now Canada, we must get you somewhere safe..." Canada crawled out too, whimpering.

"S-Sir..what's wrong with England?!" The boy sighed.

"his mind has been poisoned with loneliness, and it has driven him mad. Come now.." he said, picking up the small child. Canada held onto his arm and sniffed, before suddenly being dragged back down into the black sleep he had dreaded of falling into again.

~*guidless son, each day you grow older,

each moment I'm watching my vengence unfold,

child of my body, the flesh of my soul,

will DIE in returning, the birthright he stole...*~

Canada was dragged out of the sleep almost as painfully as he had been dragged back in. He awoke in a dark room, in a bed. He hid under the pillow and whimpered, not wanting to be seen. England soon walked in, an insane gleam in his eyes.

"Canada...dearest...i can see you.~" Canada gulped but did not move. England picked up the pillow, and then him. "Oh Canada...stop running from me...your real guardian..." Canada hissed at him.

"You speak lies you foul, insane man! Put me down at once!" Canada realized that someone was helping him speak, and he prayed to God for the words to continue. England raised an eyebrow, then a smile slowly cracked his face.

"canada...I'm not the insane one. YOU ARE. I haven't put those voices there, YOU HAVE. Or rather, your father has.." Caanda was once again told it was a lie, and he just hissed at England again.

"YOU ARE NOT MY GUARDIAN! YOUR MIND IS CORRUPT WITH LONLINESS AND SUFFERING!" England, at that, began to laugh. Not his usual nice laugh, an insane, broken, tearful laugh.

"i've watched you grow...under HIS eye...he took you from me...just as America ran away...now I shall take YOU away from HIM..." Almost as gently as he had picked him up, he harshly threw him down. Canada hit the ground, then began to run. He heard England chasing, and he burst out the door and continued to flee the madness of his father's friend. As he ran, then boy who had helped him appeared to him in the form of a great wolf, and without being told, Canada leapt onto his back. Away they went! England was soon far behind them, but they did not stop running until they reached the middle of a field in the middle of nowhere. It was a very pretty field, and they had to rest. But they knew that their time was up, for England's madness would not let him rest until he had Canada's blood on his hands. Canada, however, refused to keep a dark heart. He looked upon his friend and whispered,

"surely you must be an angel from the Lord...for only He could create such a helpful voice..." The boy, who was human once more, nodded.

"it is as you say..." And so they spent the night together, singing quiet lullaby's until the sound of footsteps crashed through the quiet. England emerged, his face painted with the insanity that had caused his mind and heart to shatter. Slowly, he approached Canada. Canada, however, did not flee.

"hello child. Are you not afraid of Death?"

"I am afraid of you, but you are not Death..."

"oh really now? Did you expect the Grim reaper?"

"No..i expected a friend." At that, England stopped.

"Y-you..what?" Canada looked at him.

"I expected a friend. not a madman. Papa will see to it you are hung for this, you traitorous liar." England sighed sadly.

"I suppose you would see me that way...but that's not what I am...i wish you sweet dreams...child..." he whispered before lunging at Canada.

~*Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and,

carry you down into sleep, child,

the darkness will rise from the deep, and,

carry you down into sleep*~

When the moonlight finally arose, it shined down on one spot. England was left standing, the body of the small child he had slain lying at his feet. Tears running down his face, he knelt down beside him and gently moved him, so he appeared to be sleeping.

"hush now..Canada...I am so sorry...but France was the liar..not me..." he whispered, kissing Canada on the forehead as a symbol of goodbye, before putting a bundle of Sweetpea's on his chest and leaving. Blood stained the ground around the child, and it grew as he bleed. Canada was not completely dead yet however, and as he stared up at the beauty of the midnight sky, he whispered into the silence of the night with a tiny, blood-clogged cry before his eyes slid shut for the final time,

"No one lied to me...but everyone could not be trusted..."


End file.
